


Exile and Home

by franki_stein



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Violence, because I love pain, but it's not too graphic, but there's a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franki_stein/pseuds/franki_stein
Summary: based off a tumblr prompt!Dizzee and Thor are walking home and some uglies confront them





	Exile and Home

Dizzee could see his house from where he and Thor were walking from wherever they've been, most likely exploring some tunnels, finding places to go write. Thor pulled Dizzee into a gap between two buildings. It's dark and Dizzee was leaning against a brick building that's damp from rain. Thor was standing in front of Dizzee, his face close enough to touch.

"Kiss me?"

Dizzee ponders, he thinks logically he shouldn't, but Thor has got this smirk on his face that makes Dizzee think of an art piece that he's forgotten the name of. He smiles at Thor and Thor's smile grows. He's suddenly reminding Dizzee of a flower painting he's seen, somewhere on a train, with a big grin and pretty eyes.

Thor looked around, he's checking to see if anyone will see them. He forgets to look outside of the alley. He looked back to Dizzee. Thor leans their foreheads together. They breathe together for a few beats.

There's a voice coming from somewhere that's unknown to them. Dizzee takes Thor's hands, thinking nothing of it.

"Well look what we have here."

A menacing voice makes them jump apart. Their hearts racing as they take in the group of boys in front of them.

"A couple'a pansies."

Thor didn't look scared. His muscles on his arms are rigid and his jaw is set. He looked prepared, like this wasn't his first fight.

Dizzee's mind raced at all the possibilities that could happen within the next three-five minutes.

There were only four kids in front of them. Somewhere around their age or older. The one who had spoken to them stood at the front, arms crossed and a toothpick hanging out of the side of his mouth. His smirk was evil. Dizzee could relate it to at least five different villains he'd seen in Ra's comics.

Dizzee and Thor didn't move. They were frozen on the concrete they stood on. Thor had stepped a little ahead of Dizzee. Dizzee had grabbed onto the back of Thor's shirt.

"Listen, we don't need to do this." Thor had started, he'd seen enough of these fights break out though. He knows that no words can change the minds of people like this.

"No, I think we do, teach you a lesson."

"I won't fight you if I don't have to." Dizzee said, stepping out from behind Thor.

"Violence is an unnecessary force. Maybe if you listened to us, show you that who we are," Diz moves his hand to Thor's and intertwined their fingers, brave soul he is, "isn't something to be fought. It's something we can all embrace, we're all aliens in our own way. We just gotta find our own galaxies to exist in and coexist within this one until then." Thor's hard gaze only softened slightly as he looked to Dizzee. Dizzee himself not moving his eyes from the boy before him.

"You see kid, we're doing god's work. Nothin you can say to change our mind about that." The first boy walked up closer to them and before Thor or Dizzee could make a move two other kids were coming up from behind them, surrounding the two boys. Punches were beginning to get thrown around and before he could even try to fight back, something sharp hit Dizzee hard in the head. His vision was suddenly hazy and his fingertips tingled.

His thoughts raced to Thor. He could only see the darkness behind his eyelids and could only feel the cold, wet hard ground under him. He heard a couple of shouts and grunts and then silence.

His brain went somewhere else. He could see all the colors of the rainbow and Thor was waiting on the other side of it. He was Rumi in his top hat and he traveled to the other side. But when he got there he looked all around for Thor. He was sure he saw him here before. He lost the picture of Thor's face in his head and he felt cold concrete under his face once more.

He could only sit up halfway to look around him and he saw Thor laying sprawled on the ground. He looked dead. Dizzee was stricken with panic and only then he could move and scrambled to search Thor's body for a heartbeat. He was breathing but it was rigid and his hands were bloodied and cold.

Thor was still passed out. Dizzee wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He tried in many different ways to get Thor to open his eyes. Finally he decided he would just have to get Thor to his house somehow, even if he had to drag him by his ankles.

He didn't want to leave Thor but he couldn't carry him all the way to his house. Dizzee was strong but unfortunately the numbness in his muscles was beginning to fade and everything hurt to move.

He ran as fast as he could to his door, not wanting Thor to have to be alone for any longer.

What if he woke up and Dizzee wasn't there?

Boo opened the door to see Dizzee and his eyes got wide at the sight of his brother. He's seen his brother beaten up before, but this? He looked like he could collapse any second.

"Dizzee what the fuck happened?"

Ra came up behind Boo and moved their shocked younger brother to the side.

"I need your help."

"No shit, what did you get yourself into this time? Come in and I'll try to stitch you up so mom doesn't see."

"No, Thor needs help, I left him on the ground, you have to help me get him here. He might die." Ra was taken aback, his brother spurts absolute nonsense nine out of ten times he opens his mouth. But never so panicked or _scared._

Boo came back from behind Ra with the small first aid kit they had under the sink.

"Your white boy?" He sounded more worried than he usually does, quieter.

Diz nodded and grabbed Ra's arm before he could refuse.

"Please come with me."

Ra opened and closed his mouth and thought for one second.

"Okay Dizzee, take me to him and I'll help you get him here."

He had never seen so much relief in his brother's facial expression.

When they got back to the alleyway Dizzee had left, Thor was still unconscious on the pavement. Ra Ra and Dizzee did their best to collectively use enough strength to pick him off the ground and sling his arms on each of their shoulders. They carried him through the salon and up all the way to Dizzee's room. Once they got him onto Diz's bed Boo came back with the first aid kit. Dizzee had almost collapsed trying to get Thor there so he leaned against the wall until Boo had pushed him onto his bed saying he needed to lie down.

"What's all this ruckus going on in here boys?" Winston came from his and Adele's room. When he saw both Dizzee and a boy he had never met, bloodied and passed out on his furniture he had questions. That needed to be answered now. Ra tried to explain the situation as he saw it.

"I- I don't know what exactly happened I just know Dizzee came to the door panicking and a mess and he said his friend here needed help and I couldn't alert you because Diz was really rushing around and he grabbed me and we made it back to his friend and we brought him here obviously that used up most of Dizzee's strength so I guess he was just so tired he passed out again. I don't know how long it's been since they've been beaten up but I'd say it was at least a few hours maybe-"

"Ronald. Stop." Their father looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"O-okay. Should we leave?" He asked timidly.

Winston only nodded slowly, taking on the sight of the two boys. He sighed deeply. He took the bandages, stopped the bleeding, and patched up the boys the best he could. It was surprising there was still breath in either of them.

He sat there with the two boys until Dizzee started to stir. He sat up and looked to Thor, to his dad, back to Thor, and then down at his hands. All very slowly. He took a deep breath. Winston had yet to say anything, just looking at Dizzee with an eyebrow raised.

"I have questions, but I understand if you don't answer."

Diz nodded his head. His heart beat racing and his face hot.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Thor," Dizzee hesitated, "he's a friend."

"This friend the one you spend all those nights with?" His voice was only mildly intimidating.

Dizzee raised his head and opened his mouth to reply but Winston waved his hand in front of him.

"Not important, why were you guys in a fight?"

Diz wasn't sure how he should answer. How his father would react. What words to use to make this as painless for everyone as possible.

"This group of kids ganged up on us, we were only a couple of streets away from here. They hit me with something hard and that was it. I fell to the ground before I could see anything else."

"Did they have a reason to beat you up?" Winston's hard expression softened when he looked to his son.

A cut above his eyebrow was bleeding through the bandage Winston had placed there.

"Come here son, your head is bleeding."

Dizzee moved closer to his dad and Winston picked up a damp washcloth and as Diz sat on the edge of the bed, his dad dabbed at the cut lightly.

Dizzee's eyes started to water and his hands got real jittery, a mix of pain and anxiety. He wouldn't let himself cry though, not in front of his father.

"Talk to me Marcus, you have to let it out somehow. It's just gonna get harder and harder each day you push down."

Winston knew his son. He knew that he still went around when its dark, painting graffiti around the city. There was an unspoken agreement that they didn't talk about it. About Winston knowing about Diz. Not just the graffiti but, the other things about Dizzee nobody else has picked up on.

"I- we, were in an alleyway." Another deep breath. "we did something they didn't like. They beat us up because we were acting different than they do."

"People react in aggression to things they are unsure of." Winston so wisely stated.

He put down the towel and stood up.

"You need to sleep. I'll tell your mom not to worry. Tell that boy if he needs anything you can get it for him. He needs to be out by tomorrow evening by the time the salon closes, got it?" Winston set his hand firmly on Dizzee's shoulder.

"Yessir. I got it."

"I'm glad you're okay. Get some sleep."

Winston left the room with the smallest of smiles.

Dizzee looked to Thor, his breathing was even and his face looked calm. His shirt was off and he had bandages wrapping from his shoulder to the middle of his stomach. Dizzee got off the bed to look at him more closely. He stood by the bed, looking down at the blonde boy. He traced Thor's face with his finger. The wrinkles in his forehead, his jaw line, the top of his nose, and he pulled his fingers through Thor's golden hair.

Thor's face scrunched up and his eyes twitched before he blinked awake slowly. At first his face was filled with confusion as his eyes searched the room around him but then it all faded into relief once his eyes settled on Dizzee's face.  
  
"Sleeping Beauty, you had me worried."

Thor smiled and chuckled, "My alien prince."

His voice sounded tired and raspy, a bit loopy as well. He sat up, slowly, with help from Diz.

"You need sleep man, don't try to get up."

"I wanna thank you for getting me here, I'm assuming you were in a lot pain yet you still helped me not die. Rumi, you saved my life."

Dizzee and Thor didn't take their eyes off of each other for a good long while. Prolonged looks and eyes dancing over the other's body was kind of their signature way of telling each other things without having to say a word. Their smiles were gentle and their fingers intertwined, resting on Thor's thighs.

"Thor, I would save you in every life time. What I did though was nothing compared to what you've endured. Sleep, we won't be apart long, dreams are wonderful things."

"I don't get a kiss from my alien prince?"

The corner of Dizzee's eyes crinkled as he smiled and Thor pulled him as close as he could by his hands.

Dizzee put his hands on the side of Thor's face. His thumbs traced under Thor's eyes and his cheek bones and then his lips. He leaned in and his forehead rested against Thor's. Their breathing was in sync and they inhaled, exhaled. Then Thor tilted his head up and their lips touched.

For Dizzee, every time they kissed, he felt more and more free. A shock of realization that they're not doing anything wrong and how right it feels. Dizzee's hands moved from Thor's face to the back of his neck. Thor's hands rested on Dizzee's hips. Both being cautious of the bruises and bandages on the other.

They're lips moved together and their souls melded into one. Thor smiled into their kiss and Dizzee bit at his lip.

"You're a treasure Rumi." Thor whispered close to Dizzee's mouth. Dizzee laughed and pushed Thor as lightly as he could.

"Seriously, dreams are calling you. Get some rest." Dizzee kissed the top of Thor's head.

"Lay with me? At least until I'm asleep?" Thor laid back down on his back with great effort.

"Don't I always when I'm with you?" Thor smiled at Dizzee's words.

Diz and Thor situated themselves around their wounds and into a comfortable position.

"See you in dreamworld Sleeping Beauty." Dizzee said with sleep heavy in his voice. His muscles ached but his heart was happy and light with the comfort the blonde boy wrapped around him. Thor kissed his cheek once more as a reply.

Before they knew it, Rumi was wearing a top hat and Thor was carrying around a spray bottle. They danced and held hands without anyone even giving them a second glance. They were at peace and free and a song that they both knew was playing in the background.

_You know how to read my mind..._

**Author's Note:**

> i just, miss these boys so much and needed to write something for them,,,, criticism is appreciated! hope u enjoy


End file.
